Do a Little Harm...
is the fifth episode of the second season and the 15th overall episode of Station 19. Short Summary Captain Sullivan continues his efforts to bring together the fire and police departments by hosting a training seminar that does not go as planned. Meanwhile, Ben and Miranda have an honest conversation about their marriage, leading Miranda to make a tough decision about their future. Full Summary Ben comes out to the living room and asks Bailey why she's up so early. She says it's his day off and he should sleep in. He says it's their day off and he doesn't want to spend it sleeping. Instead, she wants to talk. He says it would be more fun after some not-talking. They start making out. Jack stares at the room around him and then starts moving furniture. Dean comes out of his room and Jack asks what he thinks. Jack says he woke up totally wired and needed to burn off the energy. Dean asks if he ever sleeps. Jack ignores that and wishes him a happy birthday. Dean asks him how he knows about it. Jack gestures toward the package on the counter that he opened which contains a present for Dean. Dean tells him he's not supposed to move the furniture or open his packages. Dean feels like making bacon for breakfast and doesn't want to talk about the present with Dean. Jack instead opens it and finds a watch engraved with "Lost time is never found again." Dean won't tell him what it's about and says his birthday is not a thing and he doesn't want Jack to make it a thing. Dean gives up on the bacon and goes back to his room. Travis brings Grant breakfast, saying he can eat it now or cold, because it will be after. Grant says he has to go because he has a meeting with an investor to prep for. Travis says he forgot the dry cleaning he picked up at the station, so Grant will come by on his break to grab it. Travis tries again to seduce him, but Grant says he's really late. Andy comes into the bathroom while Maya is showering. She wants advice. Ryan will be at the training they're doing. Andy continues to rant about Ryan. She hates how much she cares about him. His dad is in town. She wants to check in and asks Maya for advice on what to do. Maya suggests that he might need space alone to process everything in the comfort of his own bathroom with enough time to rinse the conditioner out of his hair before being bombarded with Herrera problems. Andy takes the hint and leaves Maya to her shower. At the station, Vic and Travis talk about Grant while tossing a medicine ball back and forth. Breakfast in bed means sex in the bed. There's actually nothing to spice back up because they were taking it slow and then he got hurt, so they skipped spice. Vic is surprised because you can't skip spice. This is what happens when she's out of his life for too long. It's a crime. They stopped their discussion when Sullivan comes in and starts hitting the punching bag. They're surprised at his enthusiasm and quickly leave the room. 15 Years Ago Sullivan is punching a punching bag while Ripley coaches him. They argue over what the best technique is. Sullivan then mentions that before last night, he had never seen Ripley close down Joe's. He says he was feeling the rush after they fought a large fire. Ripley wants Sullivan to explain it to his wife, because six months into their marriage, he's already sleeping on the couch. He wonders how Sullivan can stay happily married. Sullivan says it's not about how you end the day, but how you start it. Present Day Sullivan continues to punch the bag. Travis warns the others that Sullivan is in a mood, worse than usual. Jack comes up and tells the others that he's throwing Dean a surprise birthday party after shift. They're dubious about it since they know Dean hates his birthday, but Jack is sure he actually wants it. Vic excuses herself from the conversation because she's bad at secrets. Dean comes in and knows that Vic has a secret. He stands near her until she cracks and confesses. Dean tells them again that he doesn't want to make a thing of it. Ripley comes in and tells him happy birthday. He's looking for Sullivan, but they tell him Sullivan doesn't eat with them. Ripley goes to check his office after telling Maya he looked forward to their interview for lieutenant. Maya tries to downplay it, but the others think it's a big deal. She doesn't want to talk about it, which is why she kept it quiet. Jack finds Maya and tells her they already have two lieutenants at their station. He's never heard of a station having three. She doesn't want to talk about it, but he came to wish her luck. They're not friends, so it's not personal to him. If she's trying to take his job, he wishes her luck. She knows he wants to go head-to-head with her. He's never seen her really compete because she had to put Competitive Maya in storage after winning her gold medal. She says she'll destroy him. Bailey tells Ben about a recent case in which she saved a liver to be transplanted into her patient as they feed each other on the couch. He's surprised she got Jo to agree behind Alex's back. He knows it's hard being married to the Chief. She says they remind her of how they used to be. He knows it's been harder for her since he started at 19. It's time for them to reconnect. He goes to make them coffee. Ripley finds Sullivan in his office. He has the team's evaluations and looked for Sullivan at breakfast. Sullivan is suspicious and says he likes to maintain professional distance. Ripley says their stats are good and the team is doing well. Sullivan says they're adjusting. Ripley asks how Sullivan is adjusting. It took a lot to get him back to Seattle. Sullivan says he's doing fine. Ripley knows the significance of the date, but Sullivan says he's fine. Ripley decides to stay and watch a bit of the training. 15 Years Ago Back in the past, Sullivan is racing through the streets while Ripley tries to get him to slow down. He's excited about the power of driving the engine. Ripley says he's interviewing for captain next week and would like to live to see it. Sullivan says Ripley doesn't embrace and enjoy life. Ripley says he'll never get ahead if he does that. Sullivan's not interested in getting ahead. He got into the job to save lives and he's good where he's at. Present Day As Sullivan explains the purpose of the day's training, Elle Kingsley catches Maya's eye. Travis and Dean quietly talk about Jack's secret birthday party plan. Ripley waves at Vic, which Andy notices. Vic defends it as innocent and counters that Ryan is trying to catch Andy's eye. Sullivan starts the training. Ben asks Bailey what she wants to do next. She wants to talk. She wishes they could put it off, but they can't. She can't pretend she doesn't have something she needs to say. He's worried about what she has to say and if her health is declining. She tells him she thought cutting back on her work would help lower her blood pressure and stepping down as Chief, but she's still stressed. She tells him she needs a sabbatical. She needs to lower her stress and worrying about him and if he'll be coming home every night is not helping, so she wants to take a break. Vic and Andy set up for the training and shares her surprise that Ripley was at the peer support group and wearing a sweater. Andy wonders why he's there. They see Ripley assign Ryan to their group. Vic says she won't keep them apart because it'll be entertaining for herself. Andy starts the training and Vic nominates Ryan to go first. Jack offers Elle a beverage before they start the training. She says she's ready because she's been up since four, because she jogs in the morning. Maya also jogs in the mornings. Elle knows who she is from the Olympics. Jack tries to get one up on Maya by mentioning the houseboat. Elle is pulled away by being asked to sign in. While she's gone, Jack and Maya talk about the competition between them, over everything. Jack thinks he's won Elle already, but Maya says they have a lot more in common, like running and boobs. He just has his charm and his smile. Maya's not impressed. Andy positions Ryan for his compressions and has him start. Ryan asks Andy about Brad, the guy she slept with. He tries to ask her more questions, but she wants to focus on the training. He says he already knows how to do CPR. Dean and Travis have finished teaching one-person CPR and now they'll move on to two-person CPR. Sullivan comes up and says he found out it's Dean's birthday. Dean still doesn't want to talk about it. Sullivan is okay with that. He says it's pointless to remember one specific day. 15 Years Ago Ripley asks Sullivan to get drinks with him after their shift, but Sullivan declines because it's Claire's birthday and he hasn't figured out what to do for it. Ripley spouts out an easy plan, which is the reason he's sleeping on the couch according to Sullivan. Pruitt then calls them out on why it took them so long to arrive on scene. He sends them to the other car, which has two civilians with minor injuries. As they walk to the car, Sullivan spots a car he recognizes as his wife's. They run to her and see a bicyclist attempting CPR. Sullivan tells him to stop and steps in. The cyclist was just trying to help. Sullivan can't find a pulse, but tells his wife she's going to be fine. Present Day Travis and Dean are going over bandages with their group. Dean asks Travis if he's been having trouble at nighttime. Travis gets defensive and says it's normal to schedule sex because people get busy, so spontaneity isn't always practical. Dean corrects that he meant sleeping. Travis hasn't had trouble with that either. Dean tells him Jack's up at weird hours and is making weird decisions. Dean then notices Grant and asks if Travis has scheduled some afternoon delight. Travis goes to get Grant's dry cleaning just as Sullivan comes out of his office and sees Grant. Grant is nervous around Sullivan and mixes up his name while introducing himself. Travis says he's just getting something and then he'll get back to training. Sullivan tells him to hurry up and leaves. Grant wonders why Travis never mentioned that his boss is so good looking. Dean confirms that he's fine. Travis doesn't understand Grant's reaction and takes him to get the dry cleaning. Maya tells Elle her technique is good. Jack then tells Elle that Maya is applying to be a lieutenant while he already is one. Maya quickly jumps into the next portion of the training, the Heimlich. She demonstrates on Jack. Sullivan calls them out on making a joke of the training. She was just trying to keep things light. He tells them it's not a joke when you're treating a victim in real life. 15 Years Ago Ripley and Sullivan continue to work on Claire. Ripley is also worried about the cyclist. Sullivan wants to sidestep protocol, but Ripley tells him they need to follow it. Pruitt comes by and tells Sullivan to step back. Present Day Ben doesn't want to lose Bailey, but she says he won't. She just needs time to get herself into better shape. He thinks it's his fault because he isn't holding up his end. He never built her a tree house like he said he would. He says he'll go out right now and build it, but she stops him. She says building the tree house won't fix it. He doesn't understand and says it's the first step on the road to divorce. She says it's not like that. She's not trying to see other people and she won't keep him from Tuck. She's just taking time for herself to get well. He doesn't know how it'll help her. She says she won't stay up worrying about him coming home if she already knows he won't be. He says he'll still worry about her and knows she will about him. She says her blood pressure is still too high. Every time she thinks about him getting hurt, she can't breathe. She's afraid that being married to him is killing her. He leaves the room silently and comes back with a suitcase. Ryan is still doing compressions and asks when the dummy's going to beep. Vic just tells him to keep going. They see Jack and Maya competing over Elle. Ryan tries to get in on the bet of which of them will get her, but Andy tells him to keep working on his dummy. After a moment, Vic says she's betting on Jack. Ryan gives up on his dummy, saying it's broken. Vic tries to get Travis and Dean in on the bet. Dean thinks Travis needs to play up the firefighter thing after seeing Grant with Sullivan. Dean asks Travis to spot him some cash to join the bet, which he does because it's Dean's birthday. Ryan wants to talk to Andy. He needs her help and wants to put the weird stuff aside. He asks her what to do about his dad. He's not sure he can trust that his dad has changed. He wants Andy to sit down with him and his dad and see if his dad really has changed. Across the room, Maya makes Elle laugh, which catches the attention of Sullivan, who yells at Maya over making it a joke. 15 Years Ago While Sullivan drives to the hospital, Ripley continues to work on Claire in the back of the rig. Ripley wants to use amiodarone to reset her heart, but Sullivan says she's allergic to iodine and it'll kill her. Ripley disagrees and it's his call. He administers it, which upsets Sullivan. Present Day Sullivan continues to yell at Maya after she says she didn't do anything wrong. Andy jumps to Maya's defense, saying it's an exercise and he shouldn't be singling Maya out in front of the Chief. Andy says he can yell at her because she deserves it because she's picking a fight with her commanding officer., but he shouldn't kick Maya around when she's doing her best. Sullivan starts to lay into Andy, but Ripley steps in and sends him out. Maya smiles at Andy across the room. 15 Years Ago Ripley tries to defend his actions to Sullivan as they sit in the rig. He says it was the right call, but Sullivan still thinks Ripley should have listened to him. Ripley stands by his decision, but Sullivan tells him to stop talking. He doesn't need Ripley to talk to him ever again. Present Day Andy sees Sullivan leaving the station. He says Ripley though it'd be best if he took the rest of the shift off. Ripley will stay in case they need anything. Before he leaves, he tells Andy to hold on to the friendship she has with Maya. This place can break it, so he tells her not to let it. Vic finds Ripley in the kitchen. He tells her not to hold the day against Sullivan. It's not a great day for him. She's surprised he stayed for the whole training session. She says they're likable. He says it's more like he likes his job. He does like 19 though, the energy and the people. Vic stumbles over her words as she tries to talk to him. Jack is surprised to see that Dean actually came up to the roof. Jack wanted quiet and thought Dean might as well. They don't have to talk. They can just sit. They see together and look out over Seattle. Jack apologizes for overstepping and gives Dean the watch. Dean tosses it back to him. He says the watch is a threat. He's 30, so it's time to join the family business and contribute to the legacy. If he doesn't, they'll cut him off from everything. They're not proud of him being a firefighter, because they worked so hard to make a better path for him. It means Jack will start having to pay him rent. Jack suggests pawning the watch. Dean says Jack can tell them come out now. He saw the cake in the fridge and wants to get it over with. Jack sends a text and they come out, singing the birthday song until Dean stops them. He says they're not celebrating his birthday. They're celebrating that they have cake. Vic suggests that she cut and Ripley can serve. He says he's happy to help. Maya apologizes to Andy for not telling her about the application. Andy apologizes for making it so Maya didn't feel comfortable telling her. She wants Maya to feel free to bombard Andy with her stuff anytime. They're friends. Maya says she's a beast. When she competes, she puts blinders up and she didn't say anything because she didn't want to wake the beast. She didn't want there to be a competition between them. Andy says she can handle it. Maya then tells Jack she won because she got Elle's number. The winners of the bet celebrate until Jack reveals that he also got Elle's number. Vic tries to set up a bet about who gets the first date and invites Ripley in. He declines. Ben takes his suitcase and walks to the door. Bailey doesn't want him to say it like it's final. Ben wants to kiss her goodbye, but he's not sure if he should. He decides just to leave. Bailey closes the door behind him. Then he comes back in and kisses her passionately before leaving again. Travis propositions Grant while wearing some of his firefighter gear. He then admits he's not sure how to get past this block. They start undressing each other. Vic and Ripley snuggle in bed together. Cast S192x05AndyHerrera.png|Andy Herrera S192x05BenWarren.png|Ben Warren S192x05JackGibson.png|Jack Gibson S192x05VictoriaHughes.png|Victoria Hughes S192x05RyanTanner.png|Ryan Tanner S192x05TravisMontgomery.png|Travis Montgomery S192x05DeanMiller.png|Dean Miller S192x05MayaBishop.png|Maya Bishop S192x05PruittHerrera.png|Pruitt Herrera S192x05MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey S192x05LucasRipley.png|Lucas Ripley S192x05Grant.png|Grant S192x05ElleKingsley.png|Elle Kingsley S192x05RobertSullivan.png|Robert Sullivan S192x05Cyclist.png|Cyclist S192x05ClaireSullivan.png|Claire Sullivan S192x05Officer.png|Officer Main Cast *Jaina Lee Ortiz as Lieutenant Andy Herrera *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Grey Damon as Lieutenant Jack Gibson *Barrett Doss as Victoria Hughes *Alberto Frezza as Ryan Tanner *Jay Hayden as Travis Montgomery *Okieriete Onaodowan as Dean Miller *Danielle Savre as Maya Bishop *Miguel Sandoval as Captain Pruitt Herrera Special Guest Star *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey Guest Stars *Brett Tucker as Fire Chief Lucas Ripley *Sterling Sulieman as Grant *Ellen Wroe as Officer Elle Kingsley *Boris Kodjoe as Captain Robert Sullivan Co-Starring *Jonathan Kells Phillips as Cyclist *Trinecia Moore-Pernell as Claire *Debra Cardona as Officer Rescues Claire Sullivan Fifteen years ago, Ripley and Sullivan were called to an accident. When they arrived, Sullivan recognized his wife's car as one involved in the accident. He rushed to her and stopped a cyclist from doing CPR. He determined that she had no pulse, so they started CPR. Sullivan was upset at what Ripley was doing, including sending him back to the Aid Car to help someone else. After they got her into an ambulance, Ripley wanted to give her amiodarone to buy her time. Sullivan objected as she was allergic to iodine, but Ripley felt it was worth the risk. He administered the amiodarone, but despite his best efforts, Claire died. Music "Come Out and Play" - 3 One Oh "Let It Burn" - Justin Halpin Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 4.89 million viewers. *Pruitt Herrera only appears in flashbacks in this episode. Gallery Episode Stills S192x05-1.jpg S192x05-2.jpg S192x05-3.jpg S192x05-4.jpg S192x05-5.jpg S192x05-6.jpg S192x05-7.jpg S192x05-8.jpg S192x05-9.jpg S192x05-10.jpg S192x05-11.jpg S192x05-12.jpg S192x05-13.jpg S192x05-14.jpg S192x05-15.jpg S192x05-16.jpg S192x05-17.jpg S192x05-18.jpg S192x05-19.jpg Behind the Scenes S192x05BTS1.jpg S192x05BTS2.jpg S192x05BTS3.jpg S192x05BTS4.jpg S192x05BTS5.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:S19 Episodes Category:S19 S2 Episodes